


up in the air

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustace wondered when he started to believe in Aslan</p>
            </blockquote>





	up in the air

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)
> 
> Narnia, any, on the wings of the wind

Back in England, Eustace would wonder when he started to believe in Aslan; his cousins never asked, because one did not ask such questions, one only believed. But he was Eustace, he wondered; even the Undragoned couldn’t do away with questioning things that appear out of thin air right away. Yet surely it was the moment he took to the air as a dragon and all worries and fear abandoned him, the wind filling him with joy instead, that he believed, because who else but the most divine could love him enough to hold him up so and not let him fall?


End file.
